Venom's realization
by Frankie The Abridged Reader
Summary: Venom is similar to humans in one way above all other's. . . sometimes he cannot be taught something, sometimes he must come to his own realization.


Based off the 2018 movie Venom

~~~~~~YEET~~~~~~~~

A swirling mass coiled, not in one single part but in tiny, almost microscopic pieces that clump together attaching to the cells of the person. Each small clump, like transceivers to help command the mass commanded by the main lump currently attached to the brain.

Each clump, adding and helping maintaining a piece of its host body, fixing some pieces and correcting some minor faults, coating muscles with dense strands of liquid like muscles, that could expand upon command.

But for now, the command center of these black clumps traveling through it's host body- The creature, that would normally find itself acting as a parasite as it consumed the organs, the fresh meat. Most importantly consuming the brain and all the parts of the brain needed to maintain the parasites existence in this environment. Above all harnessing that delicious adrenaline!

As it's host ran, and twisted through the woods the parasite pondered feasting on this one as it scanned through, it's host mind. It saw something, juicy! Something that elevated the value of this host body more then a temporary key to survival, throwing some of the energy needed for the immediate take over, of it's host body.

It helped it's host, siphoning off the host adrenaline and using it to kick off the chemical reactions that helped the parasite maintain it's survival, but that wasn't the point. What made this host, so valuable to the parasite was the phycology of the this host- The name Eddie Brock came to mind if the parasite skimmed off the surface thoughts.

As the parasite extended it's tendrils, it would squirm and only for a second send an agitated signal to each cluster that was slowly infecting it's host and spreading out further as it came to the realization- It was lacking the proper materials needed to kick off the process of hijacking his host body. . . It would further buzz in agitation, as it sent signals to it's host that the host needed to eat.

But, in it's agitation and lack of experience. . .It accidentally messed up, giving it's host a wide variety of symptoms and- A hunger, only temporary and wouldn't likely cause much issues. But, the parasite would need to be careful from here on out, an host that was such a perfect phycological match couldn't be dismissed so easily.

You see, he could hijack a body if he had more experience in this or biomass, but to achieve a symbiosis with the host it needed to match. For example, a leader would be bound with a leader, a naive child with some sort of animal or a similar child, or. . . A looser with a looser.

As the Parasite built inside it's host body, as the host was being slide into the machine it still did not have enough time to truly dig into it's host thoughts, to grab those thoughts and dig into them and learn! It was to busy on the physical aspects more than the mental one's.

As it's host was slid into the tub, it was at that time it began to try and dig into the brain, almost trying to learn more about it's host and it's host world, at the same moment the MRI machine turned on, causing the commanding mass to wordlessly scream, as it sent spasms across it's host body out of panic, the sound hurting each of it's small cluster of mass interfering with them.

But it was at that moment, It got to experience something no other of it's kind had. . .It got to feel how it's host felt, it got to feel and experience about everything, and every memory of it's host down to the smallest of details like the color of a bugs shell, or the texture of a leaf.

You see, this was not the parasites- The symbiote moment of realization. Far from it, you see. You see, the Symbiotes shared one thing in common with humans. You could show it something, you could try to teach it, but in the end it needed to come to its own realization. But, there was one thing of note the symbiote seems to differ now.

When the doctor, the human said the word parasite as the Symbiote dug it's tendrils into the brain of it's host. As the doctor said the word "Parasite" the creature shivered, accidentally triggering the rising of its host temperature. Parasite meant that the host didn't need It, Parasite intoned that only one benefited from the relationship while the other was harmed in the relationship, the word parasite held the intent to harm the other. . . The creature would almost vibrate with anger, as it's host lashed out at the one man making such loud NOISE!

But, it would not risk hurting it's host. . . It's host was to valuable, and the symbiote had experienced something little others had- He didn't get to just see Eddie Brocks life, he got to experience each and every memory. He had gotten to live this man's life, he had gotten to feel affection for this man's previous mate, an hate for the owner of the company that still most likely keeps his kin, all thoughts to ponder later. Now, he must keep his host- Keep Eddie Brock alive.

With each powerful flex, and tense of it's powerful, and slimy muscles it scaled the building, Venom growling lightly to itself as it pondered why his host wouldn't let him consume the man! As he reaches the tip of the point of the building, jumping and latching on to the tip of the construct. . .The symbiote took only a moment to observe the world around it, the many lights and buildings around it. How many humans lived in this city alone?

Digging in his host memory, probably million's here alone. . . Yet the symbiote froze for a bit, pondering that information in his head, digging for the overall population of this world, and stopping for a split second as it pondered the number.

Billion's of humans life here, building, making their own world and future without stealing the life's and future's of another races. . . Moving from one ho- His thoughts were broken as the crashing roar of a plane flys above him tearing apart the clusters imeded deep inside the symbiote's very being as he falls off the building, his host screaming like a babe fresh from the womb- What were the words again? Ain't no rest for the wicked.

As he ran through the city, climbing and leaping off of the roof tops at speeds no human could dare imagine, The symbiote buzzed in anger, one goal in mind. . .To retrieve Eddie Brock! To retrieve it's host.

The symbiote was buzzing with rage, growling in frustration, as it used the females body to help her get to his goal faster, it was a bit taxing consuming the dog's body and quickly infest her body without harming her internal organs. He supposed that was one of the things he and Riot shared. They could both take over bodies in such manners.

Riot was overall better, at making the host work for him, but Venom was still a prodigy at this despite his lack in experience of doing this. As he made his way through the city, he skimmed off the surface thoughts of the female for awhile, the symbiote did feel a bit of concern, and care for the females overall health.

As he was running, he kept his mind busy expanding as little as possible biomass to cover her body, She was unable to help him make as much Biomass as Eddie brock allows him to. . . She just wasn't the right host for him, like the homeless woman Eddie tried to save.

As he ran, his tendrils slipped into her mind, tasting her memory's for a second- This would be the third host he could successfully to check their memories- Unaware of the defect he still held from the MRI machine, the defect that allows him to not just see, but experience memories. . . And the rush of every last memory staggered him, earning it an concerned "Heya, what's wrong, why ya stop?"

You see folks, this was the moment that it finally hit Venom, that it finally sank it. That a realisation that so few of his race has experienced, or cared about. The realization that, each and every single member of this world was living such livid lives, living and experiences- Billion's of people experiencing thousands of different memories that they couldn't even recall- Living lives, with their own series of friends, and family.

"Nothing, simply taking a quick look around incase I get. . . Hungry"

It says, as the female shivers for a split second, as he chuckles and keeps running the female saying

"You're not serious are you? Ya hahahahaha?"

She says, the tinge of concern and worry almost able to be tasted as it lingered in the air, as Venom kept running- He decided on only one thing for this realization that he had hit. . . He had decided that he would save this world, that he would procure his host and the both of them no longer would be loser's, the failure's. Far from it, together they would be what neither of them were alone.

They would be heroes...


End file.
